Are you the one
by AlwaysandForever01
Summary: Jillian Rhodes has been best friends with Big Time Rush eversince kindergarten. What would happen if she went to L.A. to follow her dreams, would it bring a feeling that was lost before or would it be disaster for everyone? This is repost of my old story, reviews please ! Kendall/OC Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I made before and deleted it for some reason but its back on now and I'll try to update from time to time :) Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_"I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe we're not really meant to be together and maybe we're just better off as best friends or just 'friends'. But i have to go, i have to see him or just go there and reach my dreams. I'll just have to find out myself if we're meant to be or not."_

Jillian stopped typing in her laptop as the cab went into a halt,

"We're here Miss. That'll be 40 bucks."

"40 bucks!? Are you serious? In Minnesota its just 20 bucks from the airport to my house." Jillian replied shockingly.

"This is L.A. miss, nothing's impossible here." the cab driver said with a smile.

"Okay, here you go." Jillian said as she hand over the money.

'_This is it_', Jillian thought to herself. She never thought that she will be spending her time in L.A. the place of her dreams and the place where her friends and her first love lives. She looked up to see the big sign saying _THE PALMWOODS_. She nervously walked into the lobby and the first thing she noticed is that all the boys were staring at her which was very weird for her. Their eyes follow her as she approached the information desk.

"Hi and welcome to the Palm woods, the home for the future famous." Mr. Bitters said with a wide smile.

"Hi, I would like to accommodate a room." Jillian replied with a smile that seemed too sweet.

"What kind of room would you like? We have an economy class and of course the first class." Mr. Bitters explained.

"I would like to take the economy class." Jillian said as she reaches for her wallet.

"That would be 500 dollars a month."

"Here you go, that's for 5 months." Jillian said as she gives Bitters the money.

"Your room is 3c third floor. Thank you and i hope you will have a wonderful stay here."

Grabbing her things, she walks towards the elevators. The boys moved aside to let her pass and suddenly a guy approached her.

"Hi! Need some help?"

"It's okay, I can manage but thanks for the offer." she replied with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm Jett Stetson by the way."

"You're in new town high right?"

"That would be correct and you are?"

"I'm Jillian Rhodes." Jillian said as she offered her hand which he took and shakes.

"Nice to meet you. If you like a tour around here, I'd be happy to take you." Jett replied with his ever charming smile.

"Thanks! I'll think about it." Jillian said as she went in the elevator.

As she head inside, she lied down on the couch and rested for a bit. When she woke up it was already 2pm and she was starving. Grabbing her sling bag and apartment keys, she head to the elevators and went down to the lobby. As she was walking, she didn't notice the couple that was walking towards her.

"Ouch!" Jillian said as her butt landed on the floor.

"What the-! I'm very sorry miss." the guy said as he helped her up.

"Sorry, my boyfriend is really blind sometimes." the girl replied sweetly.

Jillian stopped picking up her things as she heard the mystery guy's voice. _'His voice is very familiar'_ Jillian thought to herself.

"I'll help you with that. Kendall you're the one who bumped into her, you need to help her too." the girl said as she knelt down to help Jillian.

"But you're already doing a great job helping her Jo." Kendall replied whining.

"Kendall seriously!" Jo said as she tried to pull down Kendall.

"It's okay; I can do it by myself but thanks for trying." Jillian said as she picked up the last of her things on the floor.

"Sorry again."

"It's okay and nice meeting you Jo." Jillian replied smiling at Jo and just staring at Kendall.

Kendall tried to reply but Jillian already left. '_Girlfriend!? That's it; I'm just here for myself I'll just forget that I saw him._' Jillian said as she walked away. After what happened she went to a restaurant to have lunch.

"Hi, my name is Lauren and I'll be your waitress this evening." Lauren said with a calming smile.

"I would like a creamy carbonara with a large iced tea please." Jillian replied as she returned the waitress's smile.

"Okay, I'll bring it to you right away."

As the waitress left she grabbed her phone and called her bff Angela.

"Hey Jill, what's up"

"Hey, you will freak out once you hear what happened earlier." Jillian said getting giddy.

"What happened!? Tell me!" Angela screamed on the phone.

"I just bumped into Kendall a while ago and he has a girlfriend." Jillian said sadly.

"Aw too bad Jill. But you're in L.A. and you can do what you do best."

"And what is that?" Jillian said confusingly.

"Songwriting duh... you can go see some producers and show off your talent." Angela explained.

"You're right. Anyway, I have to go I'll call you later bye!"

"Okay later!" Angela said as she hung up.

When she finished her lunch she went to buy some groceries for her apartment. Walking back to her apartment, she couldn't help replaying what happened earlier. '_I should stop thinking about this but I can't believe I will see him again._' Jillian thought as she finished storing the groceries she bought earlier and then went to her room and take a relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Reviews please ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Kendall couldn't stop thinking if what he saw yesterday was just an illusion.

"Hey Kendall can you please stop that we're really getting dizzy." Logan said as he stands up.

"I just can't believe that I will see her again." Kendall replied already frustrated.

"Who honey?" Mama Knight said as she put an arm on her son's shoulder.

"Yeah who did you see yesterday?" James asked grabbing his orange juice.

When Kendall was about tell them who he saw, Carlos barge in with eyes wide.

"You guys will never know what I heard at the lobby." Carlos said excitedly.

"What is it Carlos?" Logan said as he turned on the TV.

"There's a new girl and she just arrived yesterday."

"A ne-new girl!?" James said as he choked from his orange juice.

"What's her name?" Logan said trying to hide his annoyance.

"Her name is Jillian Rhodes and she's with me." Katie said as she entered the apartment with Jillian.

"Jillian!?" James, Logan, Carlos, and Mama Knight said in unison.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see" Jillian said with a satisfied grin.

Jillian couldn't believe how much the people around here missed her even James whom she always had a fight with whenever some new celebrity gossip comes up. Kendall just stood there watching the boys, his sister, and his mother hugged and kissed their longtime friend. '_I missed her but we grew apart and i left without saying anything. She's still my best friend, my supporter, and my FIRST LOVE._' Kendall thought sadly, when Mama Knight turned around she smiled at her very shocked yet very happy inside son.

"Honey aren't you happy she's here?" Mama Knight said as she approached her son.

"Yeah Kendall, I'm very sure you also missed her." Carlos said as he put a hand on Jillian's shoulder.

"No he doesn't." Jillian said irritated.

"Why not? I surely miss arguing with you about celebrity gossips." James said very proudly.

"I missed her very much; I'm just too stunned to see her after all this time." Kendall said nervously.

"He's just pretending, I can see it. He already saw me yesterday with his GIRLFRIEND." Jillian explained making the girlfriend word a bit of exaggeration.

Everyone felt a very scary mood around the apartment, so Carlos changes the topic but before he could talk Jo and Camille went in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Camille said trying to sound urban for her audition.

"Yeah, what are you guys celebrating? Wait, I know you! You're the girl Kendall bumped yesterday." Jo said matter-of-factly.

The mood inside changed from scary to awkward because of the arrival of the two. Katie rolled her eyes at Kendall for being nervous. Jillian felt really bad about Kendall pretending he missed her when the truth is he doesn't.

"Jillian is our best friend back home. She and Kendall know each other since they were babies." Carlos explained carefully to Jo and Camille.

"And we know her ever since kindergarten." Logan added.

"Wow Kendall didn't mention any of it to me." Jo said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Why would he? He probably forgot that intentionally." Jillian said sarcastically.

"Why are you here Jillian? Are you here to visit us?" Mama Knight asked.

"No Mrs. Knight, I'm here to make my dreams come true." Jillian replied sweetly.

"And that is?" James asked raising his brow.

"I bet it's to see my big brother again, right Jill?" Katie said elbowing Jillian.

"No Katie, that's in the past now. I'm here to pursue my songwriting." Jillian replied putting her arm around Katie.

After all the discussions, Mama Knight prepared a little feast to welcome Jillian to L.A. but Kendall was really pissed off at Jillian. He didn't expect to receive her rage after 2 years of being apart, he also didn't expect what she's gonna say. Meanwhile, Jillian was trying to control the rage that's building up inside her. She couldn't believe that Kendall forgot about her. All of them were enjoying the small feast when Kelly and Gustavo went inside.

"DOGS! Time to rehearse for your next album...NOW!" Gustavo shouted across the room.

"Hey guys, what's all this?" Kelly asked while picking up one chicken finger.

"Our best friend is here and she's a songwriter." Carlos said with his mouth full of finger foods that he simultaneously picked up.

"Yeah and i saw some of her work, it's beautiful." Katie said holding up Jillian's green folder.

"I'm not that great Katie." Jillian pointed out.

"Of course you are! Can you give her a spot at your recording studio?" Katie asked

"No, i can't. I already have songwriters, i don't need another one." Gustavo said disgustingly.

"Don't worry Katie I'll find another record company and i think hawk records would be a better start. I have to go Mrs. Knight, thank you for the food. I missed it a lot." Jillian said as she walked towards the door.

"Did she just mention that she going to apply at hawk records?" Kelly asked.

"I think so." Katie replied.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Jillian finally left the apartment, she was very determined to find the right record company for her. She wasn't gonna stop until she found her place and be on top. It was her dream to be a songwriter but she also dreamt of being with her best friend Kendall.

"This is not a very lucky day for me." She said to Katie who's already planning to prank Bitters.

"You know my brother, he's always messed up." Katie replied patting Jillian on the back.

"Hey Lian." Kendall said as he approached her.

'_Lian… He still remembers it.'_ Jillian thought to herself.

"Jillian! My brother's calling you and I think he's coming over here." Katie said as she stood up and left Jillian alone.

'_Should I stay or should I stand and walk away?'_ Jillian thought to herself and she ended up standing then walking away. She thought that Kendall stopped following her but she was very wrong. He followed her outside and then grabbed her arm.

"Will you please let me go?" Jillian said annoyingly.

"No, we need to talk about what happened in the apartment." Kendall replied.

"What's left to talk about Kendall? You left without even saying goodbye to me and now you're furious about my attitude a while ago. There's nothing left to talk about ok?" Jillian said trying not to cry and breakdown in front of Kendall.

"I didn't have any time left. I'm sorry okay?" Kendall said now begging her to forgive him.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it Kenny. I'm tired of hoping that you will see the real me not the best friend who was always there but the best friend who loves you ever since we were kids" Jillian replied, now tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" Kendall said, surprised by what her best friend just confessed to him.

"Forget it! You're not even gonna listen so what's the point anyway right? Just leave me alone from now on." Jillian said walking away from him.

"Lian! Lian!" Kendall shouted across the street but she never looked back.

"_She said she loved me but I can't confess to her when I'm still with Jo. I still love her but I also love Jo."_ Kendall thought in a frustrated way and went back to their apartment. Meanwhile, Jillian found herself at Hawk Records while wiping her tears.

"Hi and welcome to Hawk Records. How may I help you?" the blonde woman asked when Jillian approached the desk.

"I'm Jillian Rhodes and I believe I have an appointment with Mr. Ethan Hawk." Jillian said trying to calm herself.

"Of course, this way please." the woman said with a huge smile.

As they both entered the room, Jillian saw that maybe Hawk Records was the right company for her. The company that will put her on top like she always dreamt.

"Jillian Rhodes right? Welcome to my lovely office. Come in, come in" Hawk said as he guides Jillian in his office.

"I have examined the songs that you sent me and it was very beautiful. Please sit." Hawk said admiring the girl who will bring Hawk Records on top again.

"Thank you Mr. Hawk, I'm very flattered." Jillian replied proudly.

"You're very much welcome, although I have to tell you something." Hawk said

"What is it? Is there something wrong with my songs?" Jillian asked confused.

"I want you to sing your songs. Be my talent." Hawk proposed to Jillian.

But before even Jillian could answer Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, and the boys burst through the door.

"Stop Jillian, Gustavo changed his mind. He wants you in his songwriting team." Katie said as she grab Jillian's arm.

"Why Gustavo what a lovely surprise." Hawk said satisfyingly.

"Jillian don't sign it. He's a very crazy man." Kendall pleadingly said.

"Sign it Ms. Rhodes and I will make your dreams come true." Hawk said giving Jillian a pen.

"Okay, I agree to your proposition Mr. Hawk." Jillian replied taking the pen out of Hawk's hand.

"No, Jillian don't." Kendall said grasping her free hand.

"Why would I listen to you Kendall? Why?" Jillian said taking her free hand out of Kendall's grasp.

Kendall couldn't find any reason to say to her so she signed the 3 year contract that Hawk gave her.

"Well I think now I have the last laugh Gustavo. Ha-ha and ha." Hawk said annoyingly.

"You will pay for this Hawk. We will not let you win." Kendall warned.

"Just face it boys, I have your friend now and nothing's gonna stop me from winning. Not even you Big Time Rush." Hawk pointed out to the boys.

As Hawk and Jillian left the room, Kendall couldn't help blaming himself. Meanwhile, Jillian knows that signing with Hawk will prevent her from seeing or even hanging out with her best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Jillian got back from Hawk Records, she saw the boys by the pool. '_You are not allowed to talk to Big Time Rush or even hang out with them. If they approached you just insult them.'_ Jillian replayed what Hawk had said to her. She saw the boys walking towards her so she ran to the row of elevators and went back to her apartment.

"She's already avoiding us." Carlos said sadly.

"This is our entire fault. If we convinced Gustavo to let her in, she wouldn't sign with Hawk." James said furiously.

"I'm the smart one and I can't think of anything to do." Logan said blaming himself.

"Don't blame yourselves, okay. It's nobody's fault, she just did what she needed to do." Katie said trying to help the boys.

"Where's Kendall anyway?" James said wiping a tear in his eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendall said sipping his pink smoothie.

"'What's up?' you're asking us what's up?" Carlos said trying to not shout at his best friend.

"Well, you know what's up? Our best friend is now avoiding us." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Do you even care Kendall?" James said solemnly.

"I'll see you guys later." Katie said as she walked away from the boys who are now fighting.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just shocking to me as it is to you guys." Kendall explained to the 3 boys who are heart broken.

"Do you have a plan Kendall? I mean we need to get her back." James told Kendall as he took a seat.

"No James, I don't." Kendall said sadly.

'_This is not working for me. I can't lose my best friends but I can't throw my dreams away.'_ Jillian said while looking at her best friends from her window. That night, it was already dinner time and she's not very hungry so she went down with her guitar in hand and went straight to sit by the pool. When she was ready to play, Mr. Bitters approached her.

"Ms. Rhodes it is already time for you to go to bed. The Palmwoods has a curfew for rising stars like you." Mr. Bitters explained to her carefully.

"I know Mr. Bitters, I just want to get some fresh air and play something to relax my mind. Please." Jillian begged Mr. Bitters, who agreed right away.

"Just be sure to clean up your mess when you're done, understand?" Mr. Bitters said as he walked away.

"Thanks Mr. Bitters and good night." Jillian said to Mr. Bitters, who already went inside.

'_Okay, what song should I play?'_ Jillian thought to herself as she strums her guitar. Meanwhile, Kendall looked out his window and saw Jillian with her guitar. He didn't call the guys because he doesn't want them to interrupt her.

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside _

_Make me stay right beside you_

_I used to write your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

_You stay a little while_

_And touch me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you _

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you_

_Oh pretty boy_

_Oh pretty boy_

_Say you love me too_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever love no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I need you _

_Oh my, pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside _

_Make me stay_

_Ooh right beside you_

As Jillian finished her song, she looked her shoulder and saw someone standing by the entryway.

She was very shocked that she almost dropped her guitar.

"That was very beautiful." Jett said as he approached her.

"Uh thanks, I thought everyone is already asleep." Jillian replied as she put her guitar back into the guitar case.

"Yup but some of us can't sleep." Jett said as he point towards Kendall who was watching them.

"I have to go, good night." Jillian said as she hurried through the lobby.

'_He heard my song. The song that I wrote for him.'_ Jillian thought as she entered her apartment. She slept through the night dreaming about green eyes and his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next morning, Jillian was already up working through her new song that she wrote last night. At the boys' apartment they were not in the mood of getting up so Mama Knight cooked some of their favorite food. Jillian found herself at the door of 2J but she was hesitant to knock. '_I need to talk to Katie but I can't risk of seeing them. Well whatever, here goes nothing.'_ Jillian thought to herself before she could knock. Inside, Katie was very worried for the boys because she knows how much Jillian means to them especially her brother. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Katie said as she went to open the door.

"Hey Katie! Uhm, can I talk to you in private?" Jillian said confusingly.

"Sure come in." Katie said opening the door wide.

"I was thinking that we should talk down at the lobby?" Jillian said enthusiastically.

"Sure, wait here i'll just get my bag." Katie said as she ran across the room to the couch.

The boys was shocked to see Jillian at the door so they got up but when they tried to get closer to her, she said something that was not like her at all.

"What are you looking at losers?" Jillian said when she noticed the four boys stood up.

"Are you okay Jillian?" James asked curiously.

"I feel great until I saw you four idiots. C'mon Katie I really need to tell you something important." Jillian said already feeling uneasy of the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Okay. Mom we're going to the lobby!" Katie told her mom who was still busy cooking.

"Be safe." Mama Knight replied to Katie who was being dragged by Jillian out the door.

While going down to the lobby, Jillian cannot wait until they were already in the lobby. When they arrived, Jillian confessed to Katie what was really happening.

"Katie what you heard in your apartment was not really me." Jillian said worried that Katie will never believe her.

"Okay then, please explain who's that person that insulted my brother and his three best friends." Katie said angrily.

"It was all Hawk's fault. He wants me to avoid the guys and if they try to get close to me I need to insult them." Jillian said sadly.

"You shouldn't let Hawk take control of you. The guys are blaming themselves because you signed with Hawk." Katie explained.

"I know but if I don't do it Hawk will terminate my contract and I will be sent back to Minnesota." Jillian said lowering her voice down.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked confusingly.

"I... I have to go." Jillian said as she ran away from katie.

"Katie!" Kendall called his baby sister.

"Hey big brother! what's up?" Katie said trying to sound cool.

"What did she tell you?" James asked before Kendall speak.

"N-nothing! I have to go bye!" Katie said as she too ran away from the boys.

"What's her problem?" Carlos asked while going through his third corndog for today.

"I don't have any idea." James, Logan, and Kendall said in unison.

While outside Jillian picked up her phone and called Angela.

"Hey Jill! What's the problem now?" Angela asked worriedly.

"I need you here please." Jillian said now crying over the phone.

"Okay, I'll go there. I'll book a flight for tomorrow." Angela replied.

"Not tomorrow, book it tonight please." Jillian said needing her girl best friend really badly.

"Okay, I'll text you when I get there. Bye!" Angela said hurriedly.

"Bye." Jillian said as she hung up her phone.

Jillian was now crying really badly when the boys heard her. They were scared to come near her because she might insult them again but Kendall could not just stand there listening to his best friend's cries, so he went to try and comfort her.

"Hey! You okay?" Kendall said as he approached Jillian.

"Why do you care? You should be with your girlfriend not here with me." Jillian said as she wipes away her tears.

"I care because you're my best friend and I can't just let you cry there without a shoulder to lean on." Kendall replied as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I told you to leave me alone. What part of that did you not understand!?" Jillian shouted as she stood up and walks away.

James, Logan, and Carlos saw the whole thing but they know better than to be involved in the fight of their best friend's because it will just be worse than they thought.

"What's your problem? Ever since you saw me you act like a different person, Carlos, Logan and James worries about you being like that. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone for all I care." Kendall said as he grabbed Jillian's arm.

"YOU! You are my problem because every time I see you, I keep blaming myself for not telling you how I felt about you and I'm sorry if the guys are getting involved but it's just the way it is." Jillian said as her tears falls from her face.

"Then fine! If you want me to go away then I'll go away." Kendall said walking away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Hey Kendall you okay?" Logan said as they followed Kendall through the hallway,

"Just leave me alone guys, I just need some space." Kendall said trying not to let them see his own tears.

'_She changed obviously….. Or she's just trying to push me away? The guys are getting curious about her, it's my entire fault. I miss her so much that this is what I get from her after all these years.' _Kendall thought as he scans through their childhood pictures.

"Kendall? Honey it's me…. Is there something wrong?" Mama Knight said as she knocked at Kendall's room

"No mom, I'm fine. I think I should rest for a bit." Kendall said fighting through his tears and thoughts.

'_This can't be happening… I can't let my feelings get in the way of my stardom. Kendall is just another guy like the ones I've met before. I need to move on, yes MOVE ON.'_ Jillian said as she waits for her best friend.

"Jill open up it is me your best friend in the whole wide world!" Angela shouted through the door of Jillian's apartment.

"Coming!" Jillian replied.

When she opened the door, Angela went in without even letting Jillian greet her.

"Uh…. Come in?" Jillian said sarcastically.

"Sorry! I just can't wait to see you, I missed you so much!" Angela said while hugging her best friend very tightly.

"I can't breathe! Where are you staying anyway?" Jillian said while recovering from Angela's very tight hug.

"I got a room right in front of yours." Angela explained.

"Are you thirsty? We can go out and eat." Jillian asked grabbing her purse already.

"Sure! Let's go. Wait a minute, I just saw the boys downstairs. What are you going to say to them?" Angela replied while putting an arm on her waist.

"I don't know but I'll think of something so let's go already!" Jillian said pulling Angela out of the door.

Meanwhile, the boys are at the lobby trying to get something out of Kendall.

"So what's up with you, dude?" James asked his sad best friend.

"Yeah, tell us so we can help or maybe cheer you up!" Carlos demanded.

"Hey! I just saw Angela entering the elevator awhile ago." Logan said making Carlos jump up.

"Angela Simmers? My puppy crush?" Carlos asked excitedly.

At that moment, the girls arrived at the lobby.

"I told him that I don't want to be with him anymore, so I broke up with him." Angela said to Jillian who was now laughing so hard.

"He's like your fifteenth boyfriend, why don't you take a break and have fun being single for awhile." Jillian said trying to control her laugh.

"Hi Angela!" Carlos shouted making the two girls jump.

"Hi Carlitos! Long time, no see." Angela shouted back.

As soon as Jillian saw Kendall, her tears are welling up her eyes again. Angela saw this and held Jillian's hand.

"You can do this Jill." Angela whispered at Jillian's ear.

"I can't, seeing him makes me remember everything we went through together." Jillian replied back, now tears falling from her face.

Kendall saw this and before the boys knew it, he lay down on the couch face first then cried.

"This fight will really be hard for the two of them." Logan said as they look from Kendall to Jillian who was being hugged by Angela.

"We need to restore their relationship." James said solemnly.

"We need to do it fast." Carlos said abruptly.

"I'll take you back upstairs; I'll just buy some ingredients then cook for you." Angela said taking Jillian back to her apartment.

Angela thought that it would be best if she help the boys, so she went to apartment 2J to have a little chat about the plan.

"Hey guys so what's the plan?" Angela said as she burst through the door.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"To get them back together again because this is not very healthy for both of them." Angela said as she took a seat.

"We can see that." Carlos said seating next to Angela.

"Where is Kendall anyway?" Angela asked knowing that he was inside his room crying his heart out.

"In his bed, where's Jillian?" James asked.

"She's in her apartment crying." Angela replied back.

"What's our plan you guys?" Carlos asked.

"I have to go but if you three got a plan just text me." Angela said giving Logan her number then walking out the door.

"How kind of her to leave without giving any idea." Logan


End file.
